


Green Means Go

by GunTotingScienceNerd



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Body Worship, Bondage, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8684290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunTotingScienceNerd/pseuds/GunTotingScienceNerd
Summary: Drift, Rodimus, and Megatron spend some quality time together





	

“He’s pretty, isn’t he?” Drift’s purring voice floated to Rodimus’ audials as if imbued with the waves of his bliss. Sharp claws that gave him no fear drew teasing lines down one side of his face.

“He is.” Megatron’s dark hand drew down the other side of Rodimus’ face, turning the smaller mech's head. The larger mech pushed his tongue in past slack, panting lips to tangle his own with Rodimus’ in a sloppy kiss. “And he’s all ours, as I for one do not intend to share him, ever.” 

Rodimus whined at that. “Never wanted anything more.” He twitched in his bindings but was held fast by thick cording that wouldn’t scratch or hurt, only keep the tightly wound speedster frame immobile. 

“Never was very good at sharing, myself.” Drift stroked his spike until it shone with smeared pre-fluids. He pulled Rodimus forward into a wet kiss full of licked and sucked lips until the sun colored speedster was drooling and whining between his panted breaths. Drift broke their kiss to stare into glazed ocean-colored optics. “You are such a good kisser.” He gave that pouting bottom lip another suck. “I know another thing you’re really good at doing with that mouth of yours handsome mech.” 

Rodimus purred as he was eased to lie on his back, there was a slight strain on his spoiler as the majority of his weight came to rest on it but Drift’s spike sliding down his face took his mind off the minor pain. “Head back and open that pretty mouth for me beautiful.” Drift slipped his hand under Rodimus’ neck to help him hit the proper arch needed to allow Drift’s hard spike to slide down his throat unhindered. 

“Fucking hell, he’s so good at this.” Drift said before he pulled Megatron across Rodimus’ pliant body for a kiss full of sharpened teeth and bitten lips. They were rougher with each other than they ever would be with Rodimus. Submission was a gift, and as such Rodimus was always treated like one. 

“That he is, and so very exquisite in his pleasure,” Rodimus whined as best he could around Drift’s spike. Wiggling his fingers where they were bound to his against the side of his ankles, Megatron threaded their fingers together, allowing Rodimus to pull at him as much as he was able. “Impatient aren’t we, little one? Allow me time to ready you then I won’t see you harmed.” Megatron huffed a laugh at the brief bit of neediness that flashed crossed Rodimus’ field before Drift’s rubbing of his throat cables had those ocean colored optics rolled upwards before fluttering shut. 

Megatron curled down over Rodimus to kiss and nip at his co-captain's exposed neck before his fanged teeth clamped down over the thrusting bulge in Rodimus' throat. Drift paused his movements to enjoying the constriction gasping as the bite grew slowly in strength, Rodimus whimpered again, wiggled his frame against Megatron’s as best he could while bound. A deep rumbling purr from the ex-warlord had Rodimus whimpering and Drift cursing. “Fragger, you have to stop before I blow my load down his throat.” Drift pushed at Megatron’s shoulder. 

Megatron eased back enough to cast a genuinely devious smirk at Rodimus before he let that emotion bloom in his field enough for Drift to feel. He wiped at the mixed fluids of saliva and pre-fluids sliding down Rodimus’ cheeks. “I’m sure Rodimus wouldn’t mind that, would you, little one?” Rodimus' hummed response had Drift gasping again. 

“Stop teasing us, would you?” Drift hoped he’d sounded irritated, he always put up his tough exterior in front of Megatron, though it never lasted long and the other could see through his charade. 

“As you wish.” Megatron lowered himself to place kisses along Rodimus’ body, working his way down the flame-colored frame until he could draw glyphs along Rodimus’ interface panels with his tongue. His talons stroked seams, teasing and plucking at wiring in Rodimus exposed hip. 

“I remember what that feels like, drove me nuts trying to figure out what you were writing. Feels fraggin fantastic, though, doesn’t it Rodi?” Drift was working his spike slowly in and out of Rodimus’ throat now. All the way out to watch Rodimus gasp in an attempt to draw more air into his heated frame, slowly back in to see Rodimus’ throat stretch around his spike. “Can you guess what he’s writing?” Drift stroked Rodimus' bulging neck cables squeezing them before Drift’s inky black fingers moved to curled around the scarlet helm to stroke the flares and points. “Our names, his and mine. No one is going to touch you like we do ever again. He’s laying claim to you there, so to speak.” 

Tears flooded Rodimus’ eyes as a sharp emotion ripped through his field. Both his lovers instantly stilled then moved off him. Restraints were removed quickly, and Rodimus found himself seated between the two while their hands searched his frame for any possible damage. 

“Are you okay? Rodimus? Are you hurt? Can you speak?" Megatron's calm, soothing tone had Rodimus shaking. 

"Primus, Rodi, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you sweetspark.” Drift’s frantic questions only brought more tears.

Megatron delicately tilted Rodimus’ head, turning it this way and that checking for any signs of damage to his throat. “Tell us, little one, what is the matter? How are you injured? What have we done wrong?” 

Rodimus croaked out a “Nothing,” before wrapping his arms around Megatron and burying his face against his co-captain’s neck. “Nothing.” His field with its riot of emotions buffeted and crashed against their own as the Prime heir apparent fought to get himself under control. “Nothing," again came quietly to them. 

Megatron and Drift exchanged a look before soft strokes began again. “You say nothing is wrong, but we felt your pain. Can you explain to us what’s going on?” 

It was a while before Rodimus lifted his head, tear-filled ocean blue optics met concern-filled crimson. “You want me. No one wants me, not really, not for long. They want me to share a night, but none of them want me, for real.” 

Drift wrapped his arms around Rodimus from behind snuggling close. “Huh, must be an Autobot failing then. ‘Cause, see, this one here,” his dark claw-tipped finger tapped against Megatron’s chest, “he has a thing for you. He's got it pretty bad too.” Drift placed a heated kiss then a slow lick along Rodimus’ audial flare. “So have I. Now you’re ours and Decepticons, or, well, _reformed_ Decepticons don’t give up what they’ve claimed as theirs.” Those claw tips had returned to tracing seams along Rodimus’ abdomen. “And, pretty one, we’re not letting you go, ever.” 

Rodimus twisted as much as he could in his current position, reaching back to pull the other speedster into a demanding kiss. “Show me you mean that?” 

“Nothing would give us greater pleasure.” Megatron’s purring voice so close sent waves of charge skittering throughout his frame. Rodimus’ shocked gasp was met with a spine tingling kiss from Megatron. Dark hands that once had and could cause so much damage carefully manipulated Rodimus' frame until he straddled Megatron. One strong arm encircled the smaller frame; battle hardened claws traced seams and lines, plucked at wire and protoform. The other hand drew Rodimus’ face back to his own. “Open for me?” Though it wasn’t really a question, it couldn’t be with those bedroom eyes and softly rumbled words. 

Rodimus gasped out as his panels slid away while Drift sucked on his audial flare briefly before purring alongside it. “Kiss him pretty bot. He has a thing for being kissed. He likes it when you kiss him through those sweet little noises you make.” Watching Megatron’s gaze fall to his lips feeling that rough thumb swipe at his much abused lower lip had Rodimus pulling himself closer to the one-time warlord. 

His attempted kiss halted when Rodimus felt two different sets of fingers played with his valve rim. Eye fluttered shut and breath stilled in his body. “Are you okay?” They expected him to answer and Rodimus could barely breathe much less think. They were being so careful with him, gentle touches, soft tone with their gravelly voices, checking on his welfare with every step. “Rodimus? You must answer, or we will stop.” 

“G-good, I’m good. Green.”

Drift scooted closer, hand reaching around to toy with the ring of Rodimus’ sheath. “That’s my beautiful little speedster, remembering his colors.” 

“Bi-te me.” Rodimus choked out around his panting breaths. 

The devilish smirk that crept across Drift’s face would have worried many others; it made Rodimus moan. “Gladly.” The nip to his spoiler sent Rodimus shivering. 

“If you continue to solely pay attention to Drift I may become jealous.” Megatron’s thick dark fingers slipped first one then two into Rodimus now dripping wet valve. “Have we teased you long enough little one?” Megatron spread his finger testing the give of Rodimus’ internal calipers. “Not yet ready for me I think." 

Gold claws scratched at the gunmetal gray chest beneath him. “Don’t want to wait. Want you now.” Rodimus panted as he rocked back against Megatron’s hand. The third large finger entering him stilled his movements and stole his breath. In the back of his mind, Rodimus heard Megatron call his name. He fought to focus through the haze of pleasure. Megatron’s fingers were doing lovely things to his valve. He’d had lovers whose spike couldn’t satisfy him as well as Megatron did with his fingers and those were just what he used for warming Rodimus up. 

“Rodimus, look at me.” Slowly focus returned to pleasure glazed blue eyes. “I won’t hurt you, not even at your insistence. If you’re so hungry for a spike, Drift can join me in stretching you out. Would you like that? Would like to feel his spike slide in alongside my fingers? Want me to hold you open for him? Let him give you an overload, so you’re nice and relaxed then, if you’re ready, we can both have you. Would you like that little one?”

Rodimus surged up and pulled Megatron into a searing kiss. Their comms crackled to life with Rodimus giving them both a resounding ::Yes please. Want you both. Always.::

Their sub’s compliance and desire for them both had Megatron kissing Rodimus deeply and Drift curling around him from behind placing hot open mouthed kisses along the quivering golden spoiler in front of him. Both speedsters groaned as Megatron pulled Drift’s spike forward into Rodimus wet and waiting valve. Drift relished the feeling of first entering Rodimus; he was always so tight at first. Tight, and hot, and wet, with that sense of rightness that surged up entwining in their fields. 

Full, it was a glorious feeling, one that had Rodimus processor tripping into that glorious state of not thinking, of just being in the moment. He knew it was only going to get better the more involved Megatron became, and that would only happen once he became more relaxed. So with a sigh and a nuzzle against the large gray chest beneath him Rodimus let go and gave himself over entirely to those who knew him best and took care of him in a way no one else before ever had. 

 

Drift’s spike wonderfully ridged thing that it was pushed and pulled at the wet walls of his valve. Slowly fingers that Megatron had used to loosen him, ones that held him open as Drift worked his spike slowly deeper into Rodimus valve became more active in their curling, then stroking in counterpoint to Drift’s movement. “Rodimus, look at me.” Megatron’s deep rumbling voice cut into his pleasure filled haze. “Drift can’t see your ecstasy. You have to give it voice if you wish for him to know he pleases you.” When no words were forthcoming Megatron tried again. His thumb swept over Rodimus bottom lip working it from beneath his small fangs and soothing the tiny droplets of energon gathered there. “Does he feel good little one?”

“Yes, so good, always good.” 

“Tell him what you need Rodimus. Drift wants to make you feel good. He enjoys feeling you overload around his spike.” Rodimus could feel that deep raspy voice echo through him. It made his spark twist and his valve ache. 

“More. Please more." Rodimus panted. 

Drift groaned at the tight clenching of Rodimus valve. “He likes your voice.”

Megatron smirked at Drift over Rodimus shoulder. “As do you I remember.” 

Drift pulled Rodimus up to his knees. A dark clawed hand drew Rodimus face around to kiss him. “But we’re not fragging me, now are we. We’re fragging our pretty little hot rod, and we want to make him feel oh so good that way he lets us keep on fragging him into oblivion.” Drift's words were accentuated by upward grinding thrusts into Rodimus sloppy wet valve. 

They shared a knowing look when Rodimus breath became staggering and uneven. Megatron pulled Rodimus back to his chest. Kissing him deeply engine purring and frame warm. He broke their kiss to hold Rodimus gaze. “Let go little one. We have you and will catch you when you fall. Let go.” Between those perfect words and Drift’s perfect angled thrust Rodimus shattered in their arms. 

As his processor swam back to consciousness Rodimus moaned aloud at the full feeling of his over stimulated valve. Megatron had traded placed with Drift and was now working his large spike into Rodimus with slow rolling thrusts. Rodimus pointed helm was cradled against Megatron’s shoulder, while Drift and his once commander shared a long wet kiss. Fangs and tongues battled and retreated, stroked and teased, purrs and growls exchanged as readily as oral fluids mixed and mingled. “Could watch you two all day.” Rodimus voice was hoarse and twinged with static. 

“We’ll give you a show another time. As for now, do think you are ready for us both?” Drift bit at Megatron’s lower lip while he waited for Rodimus’ reply. Megatron groaned as Rodimus valve clenched down hard on his spike. Drift smirked at the larger mech licking the lip he’d bitten. “Feel that good huh?” 

Rodimus so lost in the pleasure of Megatron’s spike filled him up so deliciously, and he continued to take his pleasure from it. “Stop talking and fuck me.” Rodimus slid down clenching his valve tightly circling his hips when Megatron’s spike reached his innermost sensors. 

Megatron held Rodimus face again, kissing him once before speaking, “When Drift enters you it will tight, it will not go as quickly as you want it, and he will do this carefully. What I, what _we_ expect from you is to give us your colors. When I call your name, I want you to answer me. No answer we stop. Say red, and we stop. Yellow and all will cease until you say otherwise. Do you understand?” 

“I get it,” Rodimus surged forward stealing a kiss from Megatron. Rodimus kept his focused on that spark stopping kiss to remain relaxed as Drift’s spike pressed at his already taught valve lips. Megatron had already stretched him taught; it was even more so when the head of Drift’s spike popped in alongside Megatron ribbed spike. The burn was perfect. The idea that both his lovers were housed within his body was euphoric and intoxicating. 

“Rodimus?” 

“Green,” Rodimus reached a hand back to curl in Drift’s thigh armor pulling Drift forward when his fingers found purchase. “Oh Primus Drift, more please more.” 

“Not how this works Rodi.” Drift said voice gruff as he restrained himself. “Frag me but do you feel fantastic.” He kissed and licked up the length of Rodimus’ quivering spoiler.

Rodimus let his entire frame fall loose, slack and in his lover’s care. As Drift continued to work his spike in deeper Megatron continued to out call Rodimus name everything pausing until the speedster’s responded. When the flared head of Drift’s spike teased a particularly sensitive set of nodes within Rodimus, he panted breathlessly but could not answer. Their entire world froze. “Rodimus?” Megatron and Drift stroked every part of him from helm flares to curved thighs as they continued calling out to him. “Rodimus? We awaiting for your reply little one?” 

That beloved pet name called him back to himself. Slowly Rodimus began to rock his body. Minuscule movements that usually might not offer enough stimulation became agonized perfection wrapped in a ball of rapidly growing bliss. “Green,” he panted as his movements increased. “I’m green. Green.” His world tunneled to that one word and the perfect feeling the two textured spikes were pulling from every node cluster within him. His world condensed to that fine razor line of exquisite ecstasy until finally Rodimus overloaded, vocalizer shorting out in his pleasured whine that seemed to go on and on as if it were the siren’s call to his lover’s pulling them to join him in this shared pleasure. 

Slowly they all came back to themselves. Rodimus delirious and breathlessly panting as he lay slumped across Megatron’s chest, Drift curled around Rodimus’ frame his own breath panting on Rodimus’ spoiler. Slowly one then the other softened enough to withdraw from Rodimus sensitive sore frame. If Rodimus thought sex with his lovers was fantastic, the care they took with him afterward was beyond compare. He was carried to their shower, cleaned with from helm crest to foot forks, dried with warmed towels, before wrapped in their softest plush blanket and curled on their warm berth between two gently caressing humming frames. 

He was half asleep and bliss drunk on the afterglow as the lights dimmed and a raspy voice called to him in the darkness of their room, “Rodimus, how do you feel?” 

“Gre-en” his breath caught as he yawned deeply. 

Drift kissed him slowly as soon as the yawn ended taking his time and showing his deep appreciation for his lover. When they finished, Megatron gave the half awake speedster a series of kisses that cover his eyes, bridge of his nose, both cheeks, one for each audial flare, ending again on Rodimus parted lips. “You’ve done well little one. Rest now, and we’ll be here when you wake.” 

The last thought that crossed his mind were how wonderful it would feel not to wake up alone. The small smile that graced his lips in sleep showing his unending affection of that.

**Author's Note:**

> I just couldn't look at this anymore so here it is glaring errors and all. Enjoy?


End file.
